Millenniummon Vs Dimentio
Millenniummon Vs Dimentio is a Death Battle by Dante Hotspur that features Milleniunnmon From Digimon aganist Dimentio from Paper Mario series. Description: The most powerful villains in their respective worlds, Who is the ultimate Destroyer ? Will the multiverse survive? interlude: Wiz: The multiverse theory states that multiple parallel universes exist at the same time, even when it hasn't proven true yet, it is accepted by most of fiction writers, and used as base to create rich worlds filled by many alternative universe, Boomstick: Even while Marvel and Dc are the main examples also Japanese media overuses this concept...its pretty useful when you want to create Characters overpowered as hell, Able to easily destroy entire universes. Wiz: Like Dragon ball, Shin megami tensei, Elder God demon bane, Digimon, Pokemon and even Mario, Today we are pitting two of the most powerful villains in their respective verses, Millenniummon From the Digimon series and Dimentio From Paper Mario, Millenniummon: Ost: Digimon Cyber sleuth final boss theme. Wiz; The Dark Masters, Four powerful mega Digimon that conquered the Digital world, reshaped it and killed many of the Digidestined's allies. Boomstick; Lets see what we Got: Metalseadramon: A giant sea sea serpent wearing an armor made of world's strongest metal, Piedmon; A freaking demon Clown able to transmutate his enemies and Puppetmon basically pinocho if he was a digimon, even he is called pinochimon in japan... Wiz: And finally Mugendramon, the first Megadigimon ever created and Described by its official profile as the most powerful digimon. Boomstick: Wait... wasn't Machinedramon cut to pieces by Wargreymon? Wiz: Yes but the Dragon man had some tipe advantage over Machinedramon, and this incarnation isnt as strong as its lore counterpart, Which serves as the main villain in the original Digimon world videogame, even then Machinedramon possessed the most destructive power among the Dark masters. Boomstick: even in pieces Machinedramon's data survived ,and remained in the digital wordl waiting for an opportunnity to destroy everything. Wiz: some time Later a monster formed by the fusion of Machinedramon And kimeramon's data appearead in the digital zone , defeating every Digimon in the world, even Eniac and atasoft the Gods of the digital World were not match for his insane power Name: Milleunimmon Level: mega Type: Dark Attacks: * Dark Claw, * Death Cannon, * Energy Cannon, * Destroy Cannon, * Time Unlimited * Mugen Canon Boomstick: This digimon was overpowered as hell, with a mere thought turned tai and agumon into stone, Splited the digital world into two and created an alternative dimension, he even revived the fallen villans from the anime, he defeated the digidestined like nothing so the last hope was a Gary stu Named Ryo Akiyama. Wiz: Ryo was summoned to save the digital world, with his Partner Monodramon and some help from a a little Digidestined named Ken ichigoji, they managed to kill the beast, by using the Digiegg of Desire to invade milleniunnmon's mind and destroy Moonmilleninmon, his inner form, Somehow Ryo's mere presence was enough to weaken milleniunmmons power. Boomstick; Actually Ryo and milleniunmmon share an strange bond, Spoiler: Ryo's prescence weakens milleninmonmon because He is supposed to be Ryo's Digimon partnerevem then Milleniummon Had a Ace under the sleeve When the digimon was destroyed, his data turned into Dark Spores and one buried itself into Ken's neck, exerting its influence on him, eventually the Dark spore turned Ken evil, and so the villain known as the Digimon kaiser was born. .Wiz: Ken ichijouji, now as the digimon kaiser, Created the ultimate Digimon, kimeramon, an evil monster made with parts of many other digimon ,and tried to take over the digital word, but even a digimon as powerful as Kimeramon wasn't match for the power of Magnamon, the wielder of miracles, after dying in battle Kimeramon's data combined with Machinedramon's creating the Digimon known as Milleniunmon. Boomstick: That doesnt even make sense!,it was milleniunmon the one that turned Ken into the digimon kaiser in the first place and now you are telling me that The digimon kaiser created milleniunmon by creating Kimeramon that created mileniunmon that created the digimon kaiser!! What the f@#$. Wiz; Millennimmon existence itself is a paradox, He actually created himself by altering the events of the time line that led to his creation, just Dont try to find any logic in this, , being a paradox Millennimmon isn't linked to time-space, which makes him inmune to this elements Boomstick; Being killed by Ryo and ken didn't even bother him, He just returned being many, many times stronger, achieving the Form of Zeedmillniunmmon, Wiz: Some Digimon need to Die in order to digivolve, this process is called DEath evolution, AS zeeedmilleninmon, killed the Digidestined that tried to stop him, conquered their universes and possed as a thread for the whole digimon miltiverse, which was confirmed to be infinite and this was his power sealed, shortly after being created a powerful entity sealed's zeed's power, by putting some magical chains on him. Boomstick; His basic powers include control over time and space,, matter transmutation,dimensional travel, casuality manipulation, Soul destructuon,intangibility,telepaty,teleportation, unlimited speed, regeneration, Zeed is also able to create and destroy dimensions and his mere body acts like a multiversal black hole, that absorbs matter, energy and even the reality itself, according to the lore if he is killed he just needs to alterate the time line to revive himself, and every time he dies he becomes stronger so no matter how many times he is killed Zeed always will find a way to return to life. Holy crap this guy is overpowered as hell.How did the Digimon kids defeat a character like this? Wiz: With a plot device of course, actually the only thing Zeed wanted was love, To be more specific he desired to be Ryo's digimon, , So Ryo fused zeed with his own partner, Monodramon, and Zeed finally became Ryo's Digimon, But this is not the end of our story, accoding to an ancient profecy, Zeedmilleniunmon will destroy the digimon multiverse in the end of times. Willing to control the power of the multiversal destruct or a demon lord digimon known as Bagramon, created his own Zeedmilleninmon clone by fusing tons of random digimon via "Digicross". Boomstick; even when this Zeed wasn't as powerful as the original, it managed to defeat the Royal knights and its mere prescence engulfed many zones of the digital world, which is an incredible feat, considering every single zone was stated to be as Big as our universe, and eventually Zeed would have absorbed the whole multiverse. Name Zeedmilleniunmon: Level mega Type: Dark. Attacks: * Dimensional destroyer. * Crono paradox * 01 Crusher, * Demon Claw, * Destroy Cannon, * Demon Blast, * Time destroyer Wiz; As powerful this Clone was, it was defeated by "A cross-open" a technique used by tamers to de-fuse Digimon. separating the monster into the many digimon that formed part of him, basically Another plot divice, so Zeedmilleninmon has never been defeated in battle, even digimon as powerful as the royal knights are totally defenseless against his incredible power. Boomstick: This guy is overpowered as crap, his only weakness in the multiverse is a little boy named Ryo Akiyama, Ryo shares a bond with milleniunmon that weakens the beast with his mere prescense,so This boy is pretty much Zeed's Kriptonite, in Short our Multiverse destroyer is vulnerable to stupid plot devices. Milleniunmon: I can never die. I exist to take my revenge on you. This revenge will becomes stronger with each defeat. Heheheh... I cannot be destroyed in battle.. Dimentio: Ost Dimentio charming magician ''' Wiz: Count Bleck the unfamous villain that tried to destroy all universes By Controlling the legendary Chaos heart. '''Boomstick:If you are wondering" Why would anyone try to destroy the mutiverse?", here is your aswer; Love. After his beloved Lady timpany disappeared, Beck decided the only way to cure his broken heart was To destroy the reaity itself... wow that is surely real love. Wiz: according to the profecy the Chaos Heart will be unleashed by the marriage of a furious monster king and a fair and lovely princess. Once summoned, it created an interdimensional rift known as The Void, which would eventually engulf all dimensions. Boomstick: To summon the chaos heart Count bleck Forced Peach and Bowser marriage, obviously Bleck knew there will be some obstacles in his plan so he got his own a group of lackies including Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, Mr. L, and finally Dimentio, Wiz: Dimentio as a skilled magic user, posseses a vast list of abilities and attacks, he can shot energy, create clones of himself, turn invisible or using his magic to destroy his opponents, he is also able to travel between dimensions, also he is able to manipulate the mind of his opponents by literally plating a Dark seed on their head, this way Dimentio was able to mind control luigi, Boomstick: Speaking of dimensions, our magical Jester created one of his own, known as Dimension D, which he totally controls, Fighting in this dimension increases Dimentio's stats and was designed to be inescapable, however it also increases the stat f his opponents and it isn't inescable either, , since count Beck and company escaped from there with the help of Pure hearts. Wiz: evem if Dimentio was introduced just as a minion, and posed as lighthearted villain, he actually was just using Bleck for his own plans, at the end of the game Dimentio betrays his master and takes control of the Chaos hear and thus the power of the void. Boomstick: After Mario kicked Beck's ass with the power of Pure hearts, Dimentio revealed his true self, an evil psychopath that wants to destroy all the universes to create prefect ones, Dimentio realized Luigi was the perfect host for the power of the Chaos heats, so basically the jester brainwashed and fused Luigi with the chaos heart and then he added himself to the mix.... in a vore fashion. Wiz: and this way Super Dimentio was born, Now he is not just scary but also insanely powerful.. at multiversal scale,... with the power of the chaos Heart Dimentio had the power to destroy all the worlds in the Super Mario multiverse, even Our plumber was totally unable to even hurt the monster...His powers include time-space manipulation, reality warping, energy projection , and finally the power to summon the void. Boomstick; Now the multiverse is doomed!!! oh wait here comes plot to the rescue, it happens that the friendship beween Beck an his minions was able to summon the power of the Pure hearts that uttlerly helped mario to take down Super dimentio. Wiz: With the power of the pure hearts the jester was no match for Mario, after being defeated, Super Dimentio spits out Luigi and the Chaos Heart and then explodes, However dimentio had a last trick.... he sitll had control over the void... Boomstick: But when everthing was lost, Beck's and Timpany's love destriyed the chaos heart, thus saving the multiverse from the void that was about to engulf the whole universe, and thus killing dimentio for good at the cost of thier lifes. Wiz: I think Beck and Timpany were alive.... in fact they lived happily ever after, anyway even when Super dimentio was especially vulnerable to the power of pure hearts, He is still a powerful opponent far more powerful than 90% of characters in ficition, Dont underestimate the magical jester! Dimentio: Its time for the destruction to begin! Intermission: Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set, its time to end this debate once for all. Boomstick: its time for a death battle!. Pre Death Battle. In Castle Bleck, a room that appears to endless black space with no walls but Mario and his friends just defeated, Count Bleck the ultimate evil mind, wearing his signature Cape and hat, the count lays on the Ground, Nastasi is Next to him, notably wounded, Nearly a black heart leviates in the middle of the air. "Dimentio, you are alive!" Bleck was surprised. "Hahahahhaha, Of course, this is my moment, even if the Count dies the chaos heart won't dissappear If I continue to control it!" but I needed the power of Pure hearts to beat him, I couldn't do that on my own, So I had you to do all the sweaty labor for me and even you used your pure hearts to defeat Count beck! If they made greeting cards to thank people for helping people with evil plans I owe you one!" Full of joy, The jester just revealed all his plan. "What do you say"? the count responded totally confused. "I am saying you are not longer of value for me, So I am ending your games they are all your Mr L" Luigi's body begins to act against its own will, moving his arms randomly. "Master Dimentio, What is your bidding?" Mario's brother was totally under Dimentio's control. "Mr L run along now, and get ready for your big entrance, ladies and gentleman get ready, for the greatest magiic show you will ever see!" Dimentio replies. Before Dimentio could continue with his evil plants a massive eathquake shakes the whole reality, everyone including dimentio Fall to its knees.,A giant portal appers in the air, Showing a window to another universe. "What is happening" Peach panicked. "This is not part of the plan, who dares to spoil my fun?" saiys Dimentio with a furious tone. A giant demon-like monster emerges from the portal, and lands next to the Chaos heart, it had four large arms, an insectoid face and two giant cannons on its back.... "I looked for this power source across the whole multiverse, and Finally its mine" "the monster can speak! Who are you!" Says Mario. "My name is not important, in a few second your existence, will be mere dust in the multiverse, I came to this reality to claim that power source, with it, I finally will destroy the multiverse!!" milleniunmon Replies. "The chaos heart is mine, you will never have its power" Dimentio shouts. "We will never let you do this" Says Mario. "lets kick his ass" Bowser agrees.. "insignificant beings, You ignore how worthless your life is, I shall end it," Mario, Bower and Peach Run at Milleniunmon, but the Digimon prepares his Mugen Canons, which gatheres orbs of pure power and then shots two Giant beams of lightining-like energy at them.... "Ahhhhh" Mario, Peach and Bowser scream in Pain as they are reduced to smithereens by the blast... "How pathetic" Milleniunmon Makes fun of their victims. "Yo.You killed them" Timpany was totally terrified. "Come with me I will protect you, my dear" Beck tries to calm his love as he gets up painfully, he opens his arms protecting timpany. "I am not interested in taking your lifes, begone!" replies the mosnter. The counts holds Nastasia embraces Timpany and they leave the zone. "too late" Dimmentio teleports and appears next to the chaos heart, he is about to take it, but he is Shot by milleniunmon's death canon, which fires an orb of pure dakness the blast sents dimentio several meters away from the Chaos heart. "if you want the chaos heart, Then Fight for it, the winner will Destroy all the universes, Where my manners are? My Name is Dimentio, Charming Magician and I will destroy you!!" Dimentio defies his opponent. "You are not match for me!!! I will blast you beyond Time-space".Milleniunmon accepts the challenge. Fight: Death Battle Dimentio teleports behind Millenniunmon, rises his right hand and creates a Magic orb of pure energy over his head. "Take this, You freak" The attack aproaches though the air to its target at high speed Milleniunmon Reacts and responds by using Energy canon, the infinite canons on the digimon back shot a pluse of yellow energy which overpowers dimentio's attack and reflects the resulting blast baack to the Jester. "imposible" Dimentio, even surprised manages to avoid the attak by teleporting just at time, the attack pierces a hole in Blecks' castle and travel to the infinite black sky. "If that attack is your true power, I am very dissapointed" Milleniunmon taunts Dimento and prepares his next attack, Dimentio reappers several meters above his opponent "Sadly for you I am just testing you, As I always say, two is better than one, or in this case thoundsand is much better" Countless Dimentio clones appear across the apparently small room, its imposible to tell which was the original is, every copie creates his own magical orb attack and shot the sphere at the digimon at the same time. "Disappear" "what the"..... Milleniumon is unable to react an attack of this nature, in the last secound he uses "01 Crusher", which shots a gigantic esphere of pure darkneess from his mount. The attack clash resulting in a giant explotion that spreds across the zone as a flash of white light, when the light disappears there is nothing but a huge crater where Castle bleck used to be. in middle of the destruction, Dimentio appears Lying on the ground, next to the crater, the jester is notable wounded, there is some blood in his clothes, He recovers from the attack and gets up with some difficult, stares at the battlefield, there is not sign of his opponent. "YESI killed him!! That monster was nothing but a big mount, now its time to retrieve my prize, but where it is?" "Demon Claw" Dimentio hears Milleniunmon's voice being him, when he turns his head he statres his opponent holding Darkness energy on his hands, before he could react the Digimon slices trough his flesh, the incredible power of this .attacks sends dimentio hundreds of meters into the air, The digimon uses his ability to bend the surrounding time space to appear next to his opponents and then uses "demon blast" the explosion sends Dimentio back to the ground violently. The virus Digimon lands next to Dimentio. "You are Done, I have no time to waste fighting a poor sad Clown like you, You are lucky I need the power source otherwise I would simply destroy this word, But its time to end this game" "Time unlimited" The monster creates an orb that traps the magician, suddently Dimentio finds himself in middle of an endless empty space...actually an endless pocket dimension made by compresed time, back in the real world the dimension levitates over the ground as an small orb. "Do You really think you can keep me trapped in this place?" " that is not my intention, You will Die in this very moment." Millenunnmon answers to Dimentio, "Dimensional destroyer" The digimon shouts and instantly everything inside millenunmon's universe including time and space is totally destroyed, Dimentios sees everything at the pocket dimension being dissolved into nothingness, Back in the real word the dimensional orb explodes, no traces remain. "its over, what a waste of time" Milleniunmon talks to himself and tries to find the chaos heart, he find luigi and the chaos heart near to the crater created by the fight. "Here it is" He tries to aproach to the Chaos heart but suddently he is totally unable to move.Milleniunmon realizes there is a something that appears to be glass cage that traps his huge body. "Surprise!!!" Dimentio appears from nowhere, he is badly wounded from the previous attacks he received but apparently unaffected by "dimensional destroyer". "you are alive!! impossible" "A cheap trick like that, isn't going to work on me" Dimentio says with an arrogant tone."Now this is my turn, Die! Die! Die!" Dimentio detonates the magic box with a noisy explotion, but milleniunmon emerges from the smoke, without nothing but superficial wounds, the beast jumps and lands on Dimention, using his Sheer size and brunt strenght to crush the magician's body "ahhhhh " Dimentio cries in pain. " I am tired of you, You pest, I will just blast you to smithereens" The digimon Charges his Mugen canon and aims at dimentio who is being holding with his claws, the light produced by the energy in milleniunmon's canons iluminates Dimentio's face, totally unable to escape the magician only has a way out, with a mere move of his hand the landscape arround them is replace by a green room, actually Dimension D, this distracts and digimon and Dimension uses his only chance to get away from milleniunmon's claws. "Time for some magic,, this is Dimension D a pocket dimension of my own creation... here I am 256 times more powerful I will destroy with...ughhhh" Unable to complete that sentence Dimentio is stabbed though his chest by one of millenunmon Claw's. " Pathetic" with a stile move The digimon throws his opponent's body to the ground as something useless, then millenniumnon shots his giga canon the blast reaches Dimentio quicky, mortally wounded, he tries to move his hands before being engulfed by the attack that totally destroys dimension D apparenly killing the jester. Milleniunmon uses his ability to travel between dimensions and creates a portal to the real world but he can't believe what he is seeing, Dimentio was alive, even fatally wounded he managed to escape from dimension D in the last second, and there is a a gigantic body, as big as the digimon, where the chaos heart and lugi were. " Too late, now he power of the chaos is mine, you brainless monster" says Dimentio, then he fuses with the monster by getting swallowed by it.... Turning dimentio into his super Form, His appareance describe, but his imnense power makes the whole universe Shake. " impossible his power is increasing beyond limits, I can't believe he is the same being that I defeated, " "This is the power of the chaos heart, with this I will destroy all universe and create perfect ones, I will start with your destruction" Dimentio reponds, "Die and take your world with you, Mugen canon" Milleniummon decided to use all of his power, and fires infinite energy from the cannons on this back, the attack hits Super dimentio dimentio a creates a blast that spreads across the world, destroyingevery thing in its path. Far Away from the battlefield, Bleck, tempany can feel the end is close..., "What is wrong? an earthquake?" Timpany asks. "I love you, lady timpany and I always be yours" Reponds Bleck. "I... Love you too, Bleck" Bleck hugs Timpany just before they are ingulfed by the blast, then everything ceases to exists, Milleniunmon levitates in middle of an infinite empty space that used to be an universe filled with life, the whole universe was just destroyed. "you can't hurt me, your efforts are useless" Super Dimentio appear totally intact. "This is impossible, It can't be" Milleniunmon was helpless.. "This is your end" Dimentio shots a ball of energy from his hands, the blast totally dissintegrates Milleniunmon, and then it spreads though Lineland, Gloam valley and the bitlands destroying every dimension in mere instants not even empty space remains. "Now its time to destroy all the universes, hahahahaha" Super Dimentio laugh maniacally. then he teleports to Flipside.. in an instant he appears levitating over th town, and terror invades every person, Superdimentio prepares an energy attack to destroy the dimension. " Didnt Mario faiil?, now everything is over" Merlon observes Super Dimentio from the distance and resignes to his fate. Even totally dissintegrated Milleniunmon's mind and existence survived across the time lines, activating his deah evolution process, turning him into Zeedmillnniunmon, there were not chains on his body, His powers is unsealed. Back in Flpside ,A Giant two headed dragon appeaars before Super Dimento, the scared people of Flipside stared at the sky, ocuped by both monsters, "you are still alive, I see, but why did you return? I will just kill you again!" Dimentio shots at Zeedmillniunmon the attack he was abou to use to destroy flpside, but the attack is totally aborbed by Zeedmillniunmon's body. "what... that attack was powerful enough to destroy several universe! How can you,," Dimentio was totally shocked. "I am Zeedmillinunmon, now my power is in a totally different scale, I wont let you destroy the multivere, I will reduce this miserable multiverse to dust" milleniunmon responds. Dimentio uses his reality warping to create planet-sized Cubes with his face on it, and throws them at Zeed just simply aborbs them, the villagers of Flipside observe the fight with terror, then Super dimentio uses his huge fists to punch his opponent right in the face, but just before he could touch his opponent, his Hand totally aborsbed then his whole body starts to be engulfed by The digimon. "what is happening" totally traped Super Dimentio cries in fear, "Chrono paradox" The digimon shots a massive blast from both of his mounts, From the distance Merlon the wizard sees the end, closes his eyes, before being blasted out of existence along with everyone in flipside, the blast also engulfs several dimensions at the same time: the underwhere and of cragnons totally disappear. In another universe, In big castle Mario is celebrating another of his countless victories against bowser "I hope you enjoy the Cake I made for you" Peach is happy. "Dont worry I love your Cakes" Responds the fat plumber next to her. The whole world shakes, Mario kisses peach just instants before their whole universe is blasted out of existence. In another universe: Tai punches Red right in the face... "What are you doing, We are not supposed to fight" Red says, just before being reduced by smithereens along with tai and this universes. Super Dimentio opens his eyes, most of his body was totally vaporised by the attack, only his head and chest remain. "Imposible", Dimentio cries in fear. Zeed uses "Crusher" to finish the work, shots an orb of darkness that totally reduces His opponent's body to electrons. "This is not over yet" Zeed hears Dimentio's voice coming From nowhere, even Now I am still control the Void all the universes will be destroyed. A black vacuum starts to engulf the universe zeed was in, absorbing the time/space itself. " Do you think that your small void means anything to me? How pathetic!" hahahahaha" Zeeds laughs like a maniac, then his own body starts to absorb really itself, like a massible black hole, the time and space is visibly warped and absorbed by the digimon Even the Void itsell starts to be consumed" "What this is impossible, you can't absorb the void, nononono, noooooooooooooo" AS the void itself is aborbed by Zeedmilleniunmon's body, Dimention's voice becomes more and more distant until it totally disappers. K.O. All the universes in Mario multiverese are easily swallowed by Zeedmillniunmon, then The monster starts to absorb the Digimon mutliverse as well. Results: Boomstcik; Wow that was a hell of a fight!!! How many universes were Destroyed? I lost the count, Now lets explain , Both combatantes were stated to be powerful enough to Destroy all the timelines in their multiverse, But clearly one was superior. Wiz: First Base Dimentio Lacks of feats that put him on par with Milleniunmon, which was able to destroy and create universes, and timelines since the begining, Sure Dimentio can create Pocket dimensions as well, but its tre side of those dimensions which puts A character in universal level or not, even in his base form Millennunmmon splited the Digital word in two and created a parallel universe. Boomstick: Even if Dimentio was outclassed in power by the digimon, the Wizard's versatlity helped him to keep up whith his opponent, plus Dimentio has some natural resistence To Milleniunmon's Haxes, like BFR, time/space control and mainly his Signature attack " Dimensional Destroyer" was totally useless. Wiz: However Super Dimentio totally outclasses Millenniummon in everything, Even he is capable of one-shot the digimon, Sadly killing millenniunmon automatically Triggers his death evolution, turning him into his most powerful form: Zeedmilleniunnmon, even worse this Zeed was already in his unsealed form, since according to the databook Brave tamer's Zeed was sealed by a powerful being just after reaching this final form, but this doesn't apply to the battle. Boomstck: Well Both Villains could destroy the multiverse, it sounds like a Tie, isnt? Wiz: But the devil is in the details, The main difference is that the Digimon Multiverse was already confimed to be infinite it even accordding to Cyber sleuth it contains high dimensional spaces, "where 3d being can't even exist and I can't even be imagined" this puts the Digimo multiverse at a Complex multiverse scale, While the multiverse exist is in the Mario verse, it never was oficially confirmed to be infinite by canon statments, So far we just know a bunch of Dimensions in it. Boomstck: Basically Zeed stomped Dimentio in terms of sheer power, but also in Hax, Zeed's attack absorption, insane regeneration, and causality control put Super Dimentio between a rock and a wall and finally Dimentio didnt have a way to definitively kill Zeed for good, since he was many ways to return to life, and according to Brave tamer everytime he dies he becomes even stronger. Wiz: and Dimentio is way more "killable" than Zeed, which was never defeated in battle, according to Brave tamer if Zeed is killed he only need to manipulate the timeline to revive himself but no even destroying all time lines would kill Zeed, since that is his ultimate goal, and dimentio lacks of the power to destroy a multiverse as Vast as the digiverse so Dimentio didn't have a way to truly kill zeed. Boomstick: But Dimentio only can be defeated by the power of the pure hearts and Zeed obviously doesn't have it!!!! Wiz: And Zeed only can be defeated by Ryo, both statements are just "NLF" Boomtick: Even the power of the void pales on comparision to Zeedmillnniunmmon's absorption power, after defeating dimentio the Void took so much time to trully start to swallow the multiverse, in even less time, A weaker Clone of zeedmilleniummon engulfed many, many universes, and the destruction was more complete, Since the world absorbed by the Void remain as empty spaces, like the world of nothingness. On ¨paper, this fight sounds close, but definetely Dimentio's Chances were paper-thin. Wiz: The Winner is Zeedmillenniummon. Winner . Category:Dante hotspur Category:Digimon vs mario Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles